neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Darkreon
Darkreon 'is one of the gods that appears in Battle of Bracelets. He is one of the strongest characters of this series, where his role is the Darkness God. His nemesis is the Platinum Bracelet, already dead to divide his power to the Golden Bracelets. His power was asleep while the elements of darkness weren't in the Dark Palace. His three elements are the Scepter of Darkness (also called Omega Scepter), the Mirror of Shadows and the Shadow Sword. His main ability is the Shadow Thunder Form, that is similar to Zeus power but less powerful and in a dark form. With this ability, he can become a thunder or create a big one, apart from becoming a shadow mass. It's considered a power that only gods can have. Game Appearences Battle of Bracelets Series Darkreon appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets as the boss of Dark Bracelets. He just appears in words of his servers (Drake, Inferna, Alange, ...). He is sometimes referred as Lord Darkreon, or the creator of darkness, but he is usually called by his name. It's in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows when he appears in person. When Shadow Aingeru and other Dark Bracelets get the three elements back to the Dark Palace, his spirit is liberated and Darkreon wakes up. His only fight is against Aingeru, Pablo and Ainhoa, who wants to stop him and avoid a Dark Empire. After this fight, he feels obligated to change his plans because of a new problem that can finish with him: Hades. When Hades starts to work in his plans, Darkreon asks Drake to help the Golden Bracelets in the Hades expedition to control the Hades and eliminate a possible rival for him. In Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death, he is a playable character in this game that is unlocked when you buy him in the Bracelet Shop. He just appears when he sees how the death army appears and they start to destroy the world. He has to fight against some of them to avoid the destruction of his paradise. Personality Darkreon has an obscure personality. He always lives in an ordered and perfect chaos, usually created by himself. He knows about all the power that he controls and what does being a god mean to his role, so he often use terror and punishment to control the human species. Apart from that, he has a big ability to control his servers. Drake, for example, loses his Bracelet because Darkreon asked him, but he is still in his side. Darkreon perfectly knows what he can lose and what he can't. So he usually bets all the things that aren't necessary, and if he needs to destroy something he destroys just the no-necessary things. He sometimes see the earth like a paradise and he must control and possess it. This god knows who are his enemies and who his allies, and he hasn't any problem with joining other enemies if they have a bigger enemy, like Hades. In this case, Darkreon asks Drake to help Golden Bracelets in the Hades to avoid that the world was controlled by the Death Army or even destroyed. He has a special confidence on Drake, Inferna and Alange; but he doesn't doubt that new Dark Bracelets are very well for his army, like Uil. He thinks that some Golden Bracelets like Aingeru, Pablo or Ainhoa can easily be controlled by him, so he plans strateges to get their mind. Powers, Abilities, Attacks Attacks Abilities *'Dark Healing: 'He will get all his HP back. *'Light Caution: 'When he uses this ability a giant ball of energy appears over his rival. As soon as his rival uses a Light Attack, this giant ball of energy will fall over the rival and he will lose half of his HP. *'Ghost Call: it will make that all the rivals will be hunted by lots of ghosts. The rivals will be vulnerable against Dark and Ghost attacks. Main Ability Dark Thunder Form: This ability is a mix of Dark Form and Thunder Form. This ability is exclusive of him since he is the only Dark God. It's known that his thunder part is created to seem a god like Zeus. With this ability, he can control the darkness and the electricity that is next to him. Apart from that, he can create a mass of Darkness from any part of his body or even become a shadow mass. He can also do the same in an electric way: he can create a thunder or a electric ball from any part of his body or even become a thunder or a electric creature. There are some movements that he can do with this ability: * : He can create a thunder from his arms or even generate an arm thanks to a thunder. He usually uses it to punch with an electric arm. * : Darkreon creates a thunder from his legs or even generate a leg thanks to a thunder. He usually uses it to kick with an electric leg. * : Darkreon can create a thunder from his body. It's just a transformation movement. * : He can call a 1,000,000 Volts thunder and throw it where he wants. * : It's identical than the last one but 5 times stronger. * : This thunder is really destructive and also hard to control. It's 10 times stronger than the 1,000,000 Volts Thunder. Main Weapon His main ability is the Shadow Sword. This sword can become a darkness mass if Darkreon wants. This weapon is one of the elements in which Darkreon's soul was hidden. This weapon can do several movements that any weapon can do: *'Air Cut: '(150 HP)' '''this sword can cut the air. The cut in the air can hurt his rival if it hits him. *'Shadow Cut:' ''(250 HP) ''with this attack, Darkreon can cut the darkness. It's considered a really powerful cut. *'Long Shadow: (200 HP) ''this sword can make itself longer and attack in long-range. Trivia *Despite Darkreon is a god, he just has a main ability. But this ability is actually the mix of two: Dark Form and Thunder Form. *Darkreon is considered one of the gods of A Category, the second best category for a god. *Darkreon has an inactive form, in which he cannot use all his powers. His appearance is similar to Midna, from The Legend of Zelda series. His inactive form is called Ashiri form, since he gets the appearance of an Ashiri, a creature that has been extinct for centuries. Gallery Darkreon.png|Darkreon, the God of Darkness AshiriDarkreon.png|'Darkreon's Ashiri form. DarkreonBis.png|Darkreon on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Immortals